parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Kino
Sailor Jupiter (セーラージュピター Sērā Jupitā?) is a fictional lead character in the Sailor Moon media franchise. The alternate identity of Makoto Kino (木野 まこと Kino Makoto?, or Lita Kino in the English adaptations), a teenage Japanese schoolgirl; she belongs to the Sailor Soldiers, female supernatural fighters who the franchise's main girl characters transform into to fulfill their duty of protecting the Solar System and the franchise'seponymous protagonist from evil. Sailor Jupiter is the third Sailor Soldier to be discovered by Sailor Moon, and serves as the "muscles" of the group.[1] She possesses powers associated with electricity and plants, physical strength.and the ability to fly. Aside from the main body of the Sailor Moon series, Makoto features in her own manga short story, Mako's Depression. A number of image songs mentioning her character have been released as well, including the contents of three different CD singles. Voice Actors: # Susan Roman (DIC/Cloverway) - English # Amanda Celine Miller (VIZ Media) - English # Emi Shinohara - Japanese # Ami Koshimizu (Crystal) - Japanese # Araceli de León - Spanish # Veronika Neugebauer - German # Donatella Fanfani - Italian # Alessandra Karpoff - Italian # Stella Musy - Italian (Shin Vision) # Noa Kashpitzki - Hebrew She Played Ariel in The Little Mer-Jupiter She is a red haired mermaid. She Played Min in Artemis & Friends Seasons 1-3 She is a recurring role. She Played Anne Marie in All Cats Go to Heaven (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She is an orphan. She Played Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She is a Powerpuff Girl. She Played Crystal in Ash Doo and the Alien Invaders She is a hippie. She Played Princess Fiona (Ogre) in Brock (Shrek) She is a ogre. She Played Charlotte LaBouf in The Princess and the Chipmunk She is Tiana's friend. She Played Nurse Joy in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) She is a nurse. She Played Jeanette Miller in Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) She is the smartest of the Chipettes and Simon's Rival She Played Fiona Human In Alvin (Shrek) series She is a Princess She Played Chris in The Brave Little Toaster spoof for 398Movies She is Rob's girlfriend. She Played Katrina in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) She is a She Played ??? In Pokemon (1961Movies Style) She is One of Misty's Sisters Portrayals: * In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) she is played by Misty. * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Bubbles. * In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) she is played by Daphne Blake. * In Sailor Becky she is played by Tammy. * In Sailor Amber she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Sailor Rebecca she is played by Sawyer. * In Sailor Kim she is played by May. * In Sailor Brisby she is played by Nellie Brie. * In Sailor Cindy she is played Charlamange * In Sailor Brittany She is Played By Lady * In Sailor Tanya she played by Buttercup * In Sailor Roxanne she is Played by Gadget Hackwrench * In Sailor Perdita she is Played by Cindy bear * In Sailor Sena she is played by Herself. * In Sailor Jessica she is played by Orihime Inoue. * In Sailor Ariel she is played by Princess Jasmine. Gallery: Sailor Jupiter-0.jpg|Sailor Jupiter in the TV Series Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Sailor Jupiter in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Sailor Jupiter in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Jupiter in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Lita Kino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Lita Kino in the Ford Commercial Sailor Scouts Beach.jpg Sailor Scouts Encountering Boys.jpg Raye Saying They're Hitting On Us.jpg|"They're hitting on us." Serena, Raye, Mina, and Lita.jpg Lita Kino Bikini.jpg|Lita Kino in her Bikini Rini Hates Raye.jpg|"I hate you, Raye." Lita Kino Bikini 2.jpg Lita Kino Bikini 3.jpg Serena and Her Friends.jpg Raye. Mina, Amy, Lita, and Rini.jpg Raye, Lita, and Mina.png Lita Kino.jpg Lita Lifting Amy.png|Lita Picking Up Amy Serena, Lita, Raye, and Amy.png Sailor Jupiter (TV Series).jpg Lita and Serena.jpg Lita Angry.png|"I Don't Think So! You fools" Bubbles blossom and buttercup by ssstawa-d614x0j.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Blossom Nurse lita.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Nurse Joy Lita in a Dress.jpg Lita and Amy Dancing.jpg Lita as Jeanette Miller.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Jeanette Miller Romitic brock lita.png Rini in casual outfit 2.png Rini in casual outfit 3.png Sailor Jupiter in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg Lita Hair Down.png Jupiter as gadget.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Gadget Hackwrench Sailor Jupiter in the Ford Commercial.jpg Lita as daisy.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Daisy Lita as kim possible.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Kim Possible Makoto as foxglove.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Foxglove Lita Kino-0.jpg Lita.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Orphans Category:Kids Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Pretty Girls Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Teenagers Category:Crocodiles Category:Crocodilians Category:Alligators Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes